List of Family Guy Fanon episodes/list
Chris's Wonderful Gal Pal #American Idiot #The Peter of Oz #Chris Vs. The Monkey #Abort Ship #Beauty and the Fat #I Don't Like Stewie's Girlfriend #Painted Love #All In a Video Game Day's Work #Peter of Warcraft #Brain in Love #Are You There, W.H.O? It's Me, Meg #Hummevee #Blazing Battles #Mois and Leg #Jun Tocker #Of Mice and Boys #High Streaks #Life is a Cutaway #Lois, Your'e the Man #Megan's Hope #Meg the Magnificent and Chris the Catastrophy #Don't Rush Peter #The Hogs Are in Town #Lois Gets Paid #Chris' Grandfather #I'm Moving In With The Pewterschewidts #Super Size Chris #The Family OddParents (Family Guy and The Fairly OddParents crossover) #South Park Did It #Twisted Thursday #Bi Bi Griffins #New Hero in Rhode Island #Chickens On Spooner Street #Open Idiots #Stewie Who? #Operation S.T.E.W.I.E #Everybody Hates Meg #Brians Just Want to Have Fun #Road to Brotherhood #Mental Mouth #Three-Ways and High-Ways #Meg Party #Lois in the Closet #Where's My Monkey?: Part 1 #Where's My Monkey?: Part 2 #Where's My Monkey?: Part 3 #Pole Playin' #Dawn of the Deadbeats #Phlower Power #Punk Goes the Stewie #Road to Boston #Fame and Misfortune #All In a Video Game Day's Work #Son Switch #He: Part 1 #He: Part 2 #Peter's Daughter?? #Therapy #Love 'Em no Matter What #Love So Evil #A White Bear on Spooner Street #The Lois Griffin Chronicles #Father's Day #Newlyweds #The Newbie #Brian Griffin Must Die #Family Gathering #Where In The World Is Meg Griffin? #G.I.B (Griffins in Black) #Magic Beer #The Evil Monkey Comes Out of the Closet #Road to Baja #Road to America #Meg Marries #Bring Back Britney #A Nightmare on Stewie's Street #Go Green #Baby Ingenius #Lover's Lame #A Very Thankful Family Guy Be Thankful Already Thanksgiving #I Killed Peter's Great Grandmother #The One Who Hires a Bodyguard #Brian, Brian, Stewie? #Stewie-plegic #Talent Suckies #Huant of the Spook House #How Do I Love You? #Meg And Her Father: Part 1 #Meg And Her Father: Part 2 #Poor Griffins: Part 1 #Poor Griffins: Part 2 #Poor Griffins: Part 3 #Peter Who? #Brian's All-Stars #Stewie on TV #Nightmare on Spooner Street #The Super Griffin Alliance Vs The Evil 2 #Irish Father's Day #Easy Way In #Return of Joan #Ask Stewie #Interviews with a Campfire #Things That Go Blank in the Night #War of the Toddlers #My Name is Ernie #Nurse Lois On Duty #Sing Damit Sing! Part 1 #Sing Damit Sing! Part 2 #Road to Japan #Meet Christine #A Very Scary Family Guy Freakin' Out Mystery Halloween #Tiny Bit of Peter #Road to Canada #Wedding Bell's Smell: Part 1 #Oh Baby: Part 2 #Sex Switch #Peter The Scrooge: Part 1 #Peter The Scrooge: Part 2 #Love Doesn't Hurt #I Am Peterfield #Camp Tales of a One-Year-Old Genius #The Super Griffins 2: The Super Griffins Vs Ernie ,James Woods, The Evil Monkey, Bertrum, and The Fat Strangler #The Family Guy Freakin' Scary Halloween Special #Trapped in the Attic #Road to Hollywood #I Can't Survive #Hell's Freaking Kitchen #Let's Kill Him Off #Brain and the Tramp #The Super Griffins 3: Peterstein #The Super Griffins 4: In Search of Stewie #Video Game Addiction #A Family Guy Very Funny Love is Freakin' Sweet Valentine's Special #Me, Myself, and I...sotopes #The Super Griffins 5: Hokemon Live! #It's A Freakin' Scary Family Guy Halloween Special #Peter Claus and Brain the Red Assed Reindeer #Birthday Wishes Equal Minoer Glitches #Crime and Quagho: Part 1 #Crime and Quagho: Part 2 #Crime and Quagho: Part 3 #Crime and Quagho: Part 4 #My Sperm Brother-in-Law #Road to Miami #Pranks for Nothing #Baby Not on Board #Love Hurts....Literally #The Three Kings #Family Gay 2 #Anchorwoman: The Legend of Lois Griffin #Family of the Future (Family Guy and Futurama crossover) #American Guys (Family Guy and American Dad crossover) #The White and Yellow (Family Guy and The Simpsons crossover) #Not All Dogs Go to Heaven #The Howling #Ocean's Three and a Half #Everybody Hates Lois #Everybody Hates Peter #Lois' Complain-no-more Marathon #The Juice is Loose! #Double Trouble # I Dream of Jesus 2 #Crappy Birthday to You #Son of a Brian #Road to Hollywood #Who Shot Mayor West: Part 1 #Who Shot Mayor West: Part 2 #Tales of a 3rd Grade Nothing #Road To Germany #Episode 420 #Meg Mama #The Contender #Family Guy's Freakin' Sweet Halloween Special #The Adventures of Plutonium Peter #Plutonium Peter Strikes Again! #The Awesome End of Plutonium Peter #Road to the North Pole Again #Figs #Peter Long Legs #Stewie Dooby Doo #Were Not Lucky Theres A Family Guy #Road to Spain #Thanks for the Memories #My Freaky Date with My Sister #Dum Dums and Dragons: Part 1 #Dum Dums and Dragons: Part 2 #Scream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #It's A Freakin Patriotic Family Guy 4th of July #Trapped In The Video Game World: Part 1 #The Hard Drive: Part 2 #The Boss: Part 3 #Brian The Movie Star #President #He Drives Me Crazy #Mice on Ice #Golf Shark #The Super Griffins 6: The New Begining #The Super Griffins 7: The Final End #Peter Has Brains #Home Alone #Sam I Am #Blizzard of Oz #Wife Swap #Stewart Gilligan Island #The Super Griffins 8: Natural Disaster #The Bang That Started The World #It's A Freakin Wierd Episode #Dream Escape #The Never-Ending Nightmare #Jobless #Peterbob FatPants #Brian's Easter #Mrs. Brain: Part 1 #Mrs. Brain: Part 2 #Mrs. Brain: Part 3 #Mrs. Brain: Part 4 #Meg Marries #Famous Meg #Bring Back Britney #Stewie The Tan Man #A Very Creepy and a Freakin' Scary Family Guy Halloween #The Family Guy Movie #A Very Loving and a Heart Filled Family Guy Valentine's Day #InStewiea #Road to The New Pole #Road to New York #Road to Connectiet #Road to D.C. #Road to Spooner Street #Meg and More #Super Ultra Kiss-Athon #No More Pornos #The Super Ultra Prank #I Love Woods #Who Killed Thelma?: Part 1 #Who Killed Thelma?: Part 2 #Baby Dadda: Part 1 #Baby Dadda: Part 2 #Hecksquake #Cool Peter #My Life is Ruined #It's A Freaking Scary Halloween #Whodunnit #Stewmonji: Part 1 #Stewmonji: Part 2 #Cooking With Idiots #One Idiot and a Baby #The Return Of My Drunken Irish Dad #Family Guy The Musical #No Einstein To Me #The Super Griffins 9: Trouble in Tokyo #Groundhogz #I Love Lois #Dyslexic is Chris #Apartmant Ship #Paging Doctor Griffin #Michael and Meg's Infinite Playlist #Family Guy Fanon Viewer Mail #Stewievil #Stewievil Returns #Peter's Antique Roadshow #Leave It To Peter #Hola, Senor Griffin #Fast Food #Nerd Bonds #Cool Jobs #WWW Fat #Poker Night #It's A Wishful Life #www.addiction.com #Meg Gets a Wild Hair #The Super Griffins 10: Bookworm #The Super Griffins 11: Space Oddesy: Part 1 #The Super Griffins 11: Space Oddesy: Part 2 #The Super Griffins 11: Space Oddesy: Part 3 #The Super Griffins 11: Space Oddesy: Part 4 #The Super Griffins 12: Atlantis #I'm In Love With A Stripper #Stewie Griffin And The Chamber Of Mystery #The Amazing Griffin #Peter and the Beer Factory #Howdy Griffins #Stewie 2.0 #The Griffin Family Vacation #Kill Meg #Family Guy Fanon Viewer Mail 2 #The Griffins Go To Hawaii: Part 1 #The Griffins Go To Hawaii: Part 2 #Mid Life Crisis #Sight for Four Eyes #Trading Places #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #Bar Troubles #Stalling #Three Strikes Your Out #Get Your Dad In The Game #Head in the Clouds #The Patriots II #Hole in 1+2 #Road to Austrila: Part 1 #Road to Austrila: Part 2 #Road to Austrila: Part 3 #Road to Austrila: Part 4 #Road to Austrila: Part 5 #Dungeons, Dragons And Doofuses #College Girl #The Very Little League #Viva Las Vegas #Movie Magic #Tales of a First Grade Something #Past From The Future #Thanks Alot #Diet Day #It's The Beer Fountain, Peter Griffin #Be Careful What You Wish For #Guitar Prick #Gone #Sex Scene Around The World #War of Revenge!!! #The Bachelorette and Jillian #Let's Dance #Rock on Crazy Griffin #Who's Wedding Is It Anyway? #Did You Listen? #Lois' Surprise #In Your Dreams #Stew-S of A #Hannah Banana 2 #Road Around The World #Backwards #Meet the Presidents #Where is the Ring? #Petermon #Isty Bitsy Teeny Weeny #I Owe God #Road To Antarctica #Hello! My Name is Peter... I Think #Goodbye, Cleveland: Part 1 (series finale) #Goodbye, Cleveland: Part 2 (series finale)